Hati Yang Bersemi
by Pait-kun
Summary: Setelah pernyataan Hinata, Naruto bingung dengan perasaannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Fic pertama,maap kalo banyak kekurangan . . RnR please...


Halloooo

Perkenalkan saya pait-kun dan saya masih sangat newbie dalam bercerita ._.

Dan cerita yang saya buat ini merupakan fic pertama, maka dari itu mohon di maklumi ^_^

dan semoga bisa menjadi awal dari semua ide yang akan saya buat xD (digebukin dari para reader karena banyak curhat) TT_TT

**Warning** : _Jika ada kesamaan cerita, persamaan kata/ kalimat, waktu, hubungan dan sebagainya, saya mohon maaf, karena mungkin saya ada unsur ketertarikan kepada fic dari para Author yang sangat professional_

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto-sama yang punya Naruto (sambil bungkuk kepada beliau), kalo saya tidak punya apa apa selain fic ini :)

Baiklah, RnR please! :D

**Hinata's POV**

Hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan misi dari godaime-sama, bingung rasanya kalau tidak melakukan apa apa seperti hari ini, saat bangun aku bergegas mandi untuk segera sarapan bersama keluargaku. Setelah selesai mandi dan siap dengan jaket bewarna ungu, aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang makan. Tak lama aku berjalan, aku bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan dirumahku.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-sama" sapa pelayan itu kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, apa Tou-san dan Hanabi ada diruang makan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ya, mereka sudah berada di ruang makan bersama Neji-sama"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucapku sambil meninggalkan pelayan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, kulihat Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, dan Neji nii-san sedang sarapan. Lalu aku segera duduk disebelah Neji nii-san untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi nona Hinata" sapa Neji nii-san kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi Nii-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu hanya keheningan yang terasa seperti sarapan yang biasanya, inilah yang kurang kusukai dari keluargaku, hanya keseriusan di setiap waktu, jarang sekali kurasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti anak anak normal lainnya.

"Hinata, apaka kamu ada misi hari ini?" pertanyaan itu sedikit membuatku tersentak karena tiba tiba

"Ti-tidak ada Tou-san" jawabku sedikit gugup

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"A-aku akan pergi ke hutan dengan Sakura untuk mencari obat"

"Hmm... daripada melakukan itu lebih baik kamu latihan" ucap Tou-san

"B-baiklah Tou-san" jawabku dengan sedikit murung

Aku akui diriku memang tidak sekuat neji nii san dan hanabi chan, tapi aku selalu berusaha agar bisa kuat bagi orang lain termasuk tou sanku, tapi tou san seperti tidak bangga dengan kemampuanku. setelah selesai sarapan, aku langsung pergi menuju lapangan tempat biasa aku berlatih.

**End Hinata POV**

Haaaah... hari ini mau ngapain yah?" gumam pemuda sennin dan calon hokage masa depan yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, sambil meregangkan badannya setelah semalaman menutup mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" katanya sambil menuju kamar mandi

Tak perlu satu jam untuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk menjalani harinya dengan pakaiannya sehari-hari, tak lupa dengan ikat kepala kesayangan pemberian gurunya. Setelah itu langsung dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai ramen langganannya.

"Pak Teuchiii, ramen supernya satu!" teriak Naruto kepada sang pemilik kedai tersebut. "Oke Narutoo" jawab Pak Teuchi dengan semangat. Tak lama setelah itu tibalah makanan favoritnya itu. "Ramen super dataang" kata Pak Teuchi. "Baiklaaah selamat makaaan" teriak Naruto semangat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto selesai dengan kegiatan mengisi perutnya. "Terima kasih Pak Teuchii" jawab Naruto setelah membayar ramen "Iya Naruto, datang lagi yah!"

"Huaaah... puas sekali rasanya" ucap Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. "Lalu apa lagi yang akan kulakukan yah?" gumam Naruto sambil berpikir. "Hey Naruto!" panggil seorang perempuan satu timnya yang namanya sama dengan warna rambutnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. "Apa kamu melihat Hinata? tanya Sakura. "Hinata-chan? aku belum bertemu dia dari tadi, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Hari ini aku dan dia akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bahan untuk obat-obatan, yasudah kalau kamu tidak melihatnya, aku pergi dulu yah Naruto" jawab Sakura panjang sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu Naruto teringat akan urusannya dengan hinata yang masih menggantung. Dia memikirkan tentang pernyataan hinata yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. 'Apa yang harus kuperbuat?' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Apa lebih harus kujawab? Huhh daripada memikirkannya lebih baik memastikannya" pikir Naruto sekaligus melangkahkan kakinya mencari Hinata.

Lalu, ditempat yang agak jauh dari Naruto, seorang perempuan terduduk dan bersandar ke pohon dengan sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah latihan. kekuatannya cukup hebat karena bisa menghancurkan batu besar dan mematahkan beberapa pohon sampai membuat tangannya yang putih itu mendapatkan luka, namun dia masih merasa belum begitu kuat seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Sepertinya ini masih belum cukup" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah engah. "Haaah naruto-kun sedang apa yah?" pikir Hinata sambil menghembus nafas panjang. "Apa mungkin naruto-kun tidak akan menjawab perasaanku?" ucapnya lagi dengan murung. Saat Hinata masih melamun dengan kesedihannya, terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari kearahnya. "Sa-sakura?" jawab Hinata sambil melihat Sakura. "Kenapa tanganmu banyak luka?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Ti-tidak apa apa Sakura, a-aku baru selesai latihan" kata Hinata dengan sedikit meringis karena menahan sakit. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Hinata, lebih baik kita mengobati lukamu dulu" jawab Sakura khawatir. "Ma-maaf ya Sakura karena tidak jadi menemanimu mencari obat" ucap Hinata sedih. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata,biar nanti aku cari sendiri saja, kamu istirahat saja dulu" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Sudah hampir beberapa jam Naruto mencari Hinata, sampai hari menjelang sore, tapi masih belum juga bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya itu. Naruto sudah menemui Kiba dan Shino yang satu tim dengan Hinata, namun mereka bilang belum bertemu Hinata. Setelah lama dia mencari, Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. "Eh? Naruto? ada apa?" jawab Sakura bingung. "Anu... apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Dia tadi ada di tempat latihannya, baru saja aku mengobati luka latihannya" kata Sakura. "Eh? bukannya tadi kamu bilang akan mencari obat dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Iya sih, tapi lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri saja deh" ucap Sakura. "Lalu apa Hinata masih disana?" tanya naruto lagi. "Mmm... sepertinya dia masih disana" jawab Sakura. "Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura, aku akan ketempat Hinata" ucap naruto sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Setelah beberapa menit naruto sampai di tempat latihan Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. "Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto yang membuat hinata menoleh, "Eh? N-Na-Naruto kun?" ucap Hinata dengan pipinya yang merona. "Hinata-chan sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. "A-aku ha-habis sedikit latihan tadi" jawab Hinata terbata bata. "Mmm... Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..." kata Naruto dengan serius. "Eh? te-tentang apa Na-Naruto kun?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Ada yang ingin kupastikan tentang hubungan kita berdua..." ucap naruto.

Saat mendengar kata kata itu, jantung Hinata berdebar debar. Kenapa Naruto bilang hubungan kita berdua?

"Sejak kecil aku mengira kalau tidak ada yang menginginkanku hidup dan memperdulikanku, maka dari itu aku berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaanku, walaupun aku membuat mereka kesal" ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang selalu memperhatikanku". Hinata yang mendengarnya masih terdiam dan melihat kearah selain Naruto karena tak bisa berlama lama melihat mata sebiru langit milik Naruto itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai Sakura-chan". Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata merasa ditusuk jantungnya dengan pedang samurai, membuat Hinata sesak nafasnya, dan juga membuat hinata menunduk murung.

"Namun setelah sekian lama, aku sadar bahwa aku hanya menyukainya sebagai sahabat baikku" ucap Naruto berterus terang.

"Ternyata selama ini, ada seorang gadis yang selalu peduli denganku, mencoba memahamiku, dan selalu ingin bersamaku" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Dan gadis itu pula yang telah mengajariku arti dari mencintai seseorang" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Setelah pernyataan gadis itu kepadaku bahwa dia mencintaiku, aku berpikir bahwa betapa bodohnya diriku karena tidak menyadari perasaannya selama ini, dan ternyata aku juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan gadis itu" ucap Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan memegang bahu Hinata. Mata Hinata pun berkaca kaca mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Gadis itu adalah kamu, Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto sambil menggerakkan lagi tangannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Hinata membentuk sebuah pelukan. Hinata pun terpejam mengeluarkan air mata nya, menangis dipelukan kekasihnya, tak bisa menahan rasa haru dan bahagia karena penantiannya telah berakhir, karena mimpi indahnya menjadi kenyataan, dan karena cinta tulusnya disambut dengan rasa cinta yang sama oleh lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya. Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto dengan pelukan yang erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto yang juga mencintai dirinya.

"Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari dan membalas cintamu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sore dihari itu menjadi bukti waktu terindah yang dirasakan sepasang kekasih ini, pohon didekatnya menjadi saksi atas kebahagiaan kedua insan ini, dan cinta telah menjadi arti dari semua perasaan yang dinanti kedua jiwa ini.

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, sampe 5 jam baru kelar -_-

Saya minta maaf kalo kekurangan didalam fic ini sangat banyak (mungkin?), terutama dalam memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan akrabnya TT_TT

Tapi inilah kekurangan saya dalam membuat sesuatu saat pertama kali, yaitu tidak teliti ._.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Reviewwww pleaaassee! :)


End file.
